


Up by Your Kisses

by BubblyFox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But not that much, Fluff, I swear, M/M, chensung being more than enough, flufffff, here goes another unplanned fluff fic by me, inspired by We Go Up, jeno with his jokes, just a little, markhyuck is there, norenmin being madly: in love, obviously, small renjun, supportive dongsaeng Jisung, sweet jaemin, with a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyFox/pseuds/BubblyFox
Summary: Jeno taught Renjun to play basketballs. But Renjun is not so happy and Jaemin is there to brighten up the day.OrThe AU we need after we watched the MV where Renjun is too small to reach the ball from Jeno and after that Renjun and Jaemin were passing the ball.





	Up by Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I thoughr it wouldnt even reach 900k... but look where we are  
> Dont forget to leave kudos and comments (and lets be friends on twitter @bubbleryfox if u want to)
> 
> Dont forget to watch the MV bcs it's a must. Keep streaming guys! Hope u guys enjoy this fic~

"Jeno! You said you will go easy on me!" Renjun huffs out. His hand trying to reach the ball in Jeno’s hand but the taller block him with his body.

 

Currently, they are playing basketball and that's good for those who have the height and who have been used to it. Mark, Jisung, Jaemin, Jeno, and Donghyuck have the height. Chenle, on the other hand, adores Stephen Curry Senpai. Renjun: is doomed.

 

Jeno promised to teach him once the MV filming is over, which is now. But shame on him, after telling Renjun to jump to make a point, he called the other and here they are, seven people playing 3 on 3. Why not 4 on 3? Because Renjun has turned into Kuroko the shadow.

 

"Can't do, babe, it's a game." Jeno smirks playfully and then pass the ball to Mark’s waiting hands. Then he runs away, following Mark to guard the ball against Chenle’s prying hands.

 

Renjun’s face has turned into a red smashed tomato. Between tired and a bit disappointed that makes him hold his breaths.

 

"No choking allowed, baobei," Jaemin says before he pecks Renjun lips. He smiles and ruffles Renjun’s hair.

 

"But Nana!" Renjun is already half whining as he stomps his feet cutely.

 

Of course, The Amazing Na Jaemin awed at it. "I will get it for you, okay? Stop sulking JunJun, your cute is slipping." Now he pecks Renjun’s nose.

 

"Are you saying I’m ugly?! Wait I’m not cute to begin with! NA JAEMIN!" The tsundere make an appearance. Jaemin smiles so sweetly because now Renjun is much more concern with cute words than the game. And it's good. What's the game without enjoyment?

 

Jaemin takes Renjun’s hand in his and brings it to his lips. After giving a soft kiss he tugs Renjun to jogs to where Chenle and Jisung are trying to block the other away. "C’mon, baobei."

 

They let go once they are near enough to be included in the game. Jaemin took the time to tap Jisung’s shoulder and whispers something.

 

The other team did success taking two-point ball from them but finally, when the ball is in Chenle’s hand, he passes it to Jisung as Mark block the Chinese way.

 

Jeno is already guarding Jisung and Donghyuck blocking Jaemin. Jisung fastly passes it when Jeno is getting more aggressive trying to get the ball to Jaemin who whispers his little ‘thank you’.

 

"Injun-ah!" He calls to his little lover who is free from any guards, without waiting, he shoots the ball to Renjun’s hand. The smaller was a bit taken aback but he runs to the net.

 

The other quickly following. Renjun FULLY aware he will not make any point with his scrawny extremities, so he was ready to pass it again to anyone when he was raised in someone’s shoulder.

 

He shrieks those pitchy sound like when Lucas popped the balloon before it can turn into a cute rabbit. He almost let go of the ball because oh shit he needs to secure his grip in whoever’s head this is.

 

But, he felt the wide shoulder is too familiar, and so does the hands that tightly secure his legs. He knows he can count on this person to not let him fall. The person then runs to the ring and without any hesitation, Renjun put the ball inside the ring with a big bright laugh.

 

The other groans but of course his own team yells in happiness.

 

The person finally lowers his body and let Renjun step on the ground. Once they both steady in their own legs, they lock their gazes and laughs together. Surprisingly, Renjun was the one who initiates a peck to Jaemin’s lips.

 

Jaemin was shocked but he is fast in his action to also steal a kiss from Renjun. His sweet Baobei.

 

~

 

"Eh, where are Jun and Nana?" Jeno asks when the match between him and Chenle finally over. Not over, they are both just too tired to continue.

 

Jisung is fast on his heel to come to Chenle and give him his drink. The youngest was the fastest to surrender because honestly, he is not really into basketballs.

 

Oh, he is the first after Renjun and Jaemin, Jeno just realizes his two lovers have been gone even before Jisung exit the game.

 

He tries to search for those two but all he can see is Jisung and Chenle bickering about who smelled the worst and Mark and Donghyuck who was playing with their phones.

 

He is exhausted to death. Chenle was good at basketballs and his little body helped him to go all eyeshield 21 on him. He searches for his bag that he put in the bleacher but there's nothing in there."Anyone see my bag?" He shouts out.

 

Sweats already all over his body and his throat is dry. He really needs his back.

 

The other glance at him, after that they snicker to each other.

 

Inner Jeno already saying ‘Oh no, that's the snickers when they know Renjun will choke him in a second or Jaemin already ate his food’

 

The only one to confirm his thought is Chenle. "Good luck, Jeno-hyung."

 

~

 

Jeno finally found silhouettes of his lovers. They are sitting next to each other in the beach sand, like a hundred meters away from where they were.

 

Jeno jogs over. He saw how Renjun is leaning to Jaemin, their hands intertwined. At Renjun’s other side is Jeno’s bag! But the bottle already empty. Oh no…

 

Good thing Renjun still has his bottle half full and it was at his lap. Jeno crouches down before Renjun and tried his luck by smiling, hoping Renjun will buy it. "Jun, share me your drink, pleaseeee?"

 

Renjun didn't even glance at Jeno and keep his eyes to his and Jaemin’s hand. Jaemin already trying to hide his snickers because ugh, supportive boyfriends huh?

 

Renjun didn't buy it. Jeno decides to step up his game. Even far doing aegyo for his little Jun. "Pretty please??" He makes peace signs with his fingers and keeps it next to his cheeks as he nods to the left and right.

 

Renjun seems to get more pissed than before tho. "Just go back and play your damn ball alone." He spats and both Jaemin and Jeno was taken aback. As savage Renjun is, this sentence doesn't hold any joke at all.

 

"Hey, it's just a game, don't be mad, please?" Jeno plea, he takes Renjun and Jaemin’s intertwined hand in his and caresses it softly.

 

"Baobei, Nono is tired you know..." Jaemin supply. He loves both men and he doesn't want to see them mad at each other.

 

Renjun lift his head to Jaemin and Jeno’s surprise, his face is a bit red and his eyes already swell. "But he promised Nana! He promised to finally spend time together once the shooting is over, but his competitive ass come." Renjun cries out but at the end of the sentence he lowers his voice and he looks genuinely sad.

 

Jeno finally, finally, fucking finally realize why Renjun has been upset with him. It's not just because of little things like going easy on him but how Jeno forget his promise.

 

They have been busy these past weeks due to come back and the Koreans having tests, exclude Mark of course. Chenle and Renjun that schooled online from their school in China, of course, need to felt left alone because their lovers need to focus on the test.

 

Jeno and Jaemin have been super busy, also the fact that they will soon graduate made it much harder for them than Jisung who still try hard to spend all his night with Chenle.

 

Usually, they will come from their courses at nine pm, totally exhausted and can't even take their socks away before they jump to their bed.

 

Renjun has been the one who takes it off for them, woke them up and practically feed them with food he made.

 

It's been hard, and after that they are coming back with new album, making not many differences.

 

He remembers when Renjun was jumping when he offered him to learn basketball together. Renjun has never been into sports, but somehow he was cheering when Jeno told him about their little practice.

 

Renjun still not love basketballs, that's for sure, but he was happy to spend his time with Jeno, and Jaemin of course, the latter always join them whatever they do. And Jeno ruined it. He was too into the game that he ignored Renjun’s pleading eyes. Pleading for time out, alone, just three of them.

 

He has ruined it bad.

 

"I’m so sorry." He whispers. Renjun’s and Jaemin’s hand in his chest and his eyes downcasted to it.

 

Now Renjun feels bad. He was upset, yes. But he never wants any of Jeno or Jaemin to follow in his steps of feeling upset! That's a big crime right there.

 

He knows Jeno is not that good with words and once he said sorry means he should understand everything first. He will never say empty sorry. And he will try his best to never repeat the same mistake. That's maybe why Renjun love this dull boy just as much as he loves Jaemin.

 

Jaemin is actually too loud… but he is sweet, kind and caring. And he is not dull like Jeno. Albeit he is flirty with EVERYONE, Renjun still loves him still.

 

Because at the end of the day, both will come back to him and when he misses home, they are already there for him.

 

Renjun pulls his hand away from Jeno’s hand, which make the tallest of them all look up so fast his neck may snap. He has his eyes glassy and his lips tremble. He must think Renjun refuse to accept his apology. Which is not the case.

 

He takes Jaemin’s hand that stayed in Jeno’s grip and not so ceremoniously pull it along with his to hug Jeno.

 

Jaemin is literally shining so bright, he brings his other hand to circled Jeno and Renjun in a hug. "Big hug~!" He gushes with his big toothpaste commercial smile.

 

Jeno laughs when he finally realizes he is not abandoned by any of them because of his stupidity. He laughs so loud and also hug them both.

 

They look like Teletubbies. Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Lala. Renjun is the yellow one for sure because he is Huang. Jeno tell them this joke. Jaemin laughs in agreement but Renjun already inch away from punching them. "Ugh I so want to choke you."

 

"I’m in if you do it with your lips." Jaemin flirts as he wiggles his eyebrows.

 

"Nana!" Renjun who see it shrieks in horror and hide his face in Jeno’s crook.

 

Jaemin laughs so hard at his lovers’ cuteness, Jeno laughing along. They got a protest from the smallest tho. "Don't laugh No!" Renjun whines because ugh, he has been cornered with them making fun of him.

 

But at the end, they cuddled in the beach sand together, laughing and smiling at each other, then going all the way wet playing with water. And Renjun will never forget this moment, or ever stop loving his Nana, and Nono. Because he is their little JunJun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love to call Jeno as Nono, I think its cute (come from an asian girl so I dont see it as 'a big no-no' if u know what I mean)
> 
> And Renjun is called JunJun from his family if I remember it right.
> 
> Repeating one syllable in someone's name is counted an intimate things in most of Asia, usually it comes from close family and lovers. Or bestfriends in many cases. Like Nana, Lele, and etc.
> 
> Oh and Jaemin asked for Jisung's help to pass him the ball so he can pass it to Renjun, thats what he whispered to the maknae before.


End file.
